


Into the Ocean

by SmittyJaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't have time to think.  Written for fanfic100 prompt "061. Winter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a two-shot? Not sure yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs, should I create any for these stories.

He didn’t have time to think; in one smooth move, he had run over and pulled Jo away from the crumbling cliff edge, but in doing so, his momentum had caused him to fall off himself.

The fall surprisingly didn’t take as long as he thought it would, the wind rushing past his face before he hit the icy-cold waters of the Atlantic Ocean with a resounding splash. Luckily enough, he managed to avoid hitting any submerged rocks or shallows.

He tried to fight his way to the surface, but it was slow going - it was February, practically still winter, and the water was freezing cold, sapping his strength easily. Not only that, but his combat uniform was heavy, making it difficult to move.

When he finally managed to get his head above the surface, he was spluttering and coughing, trying to get a decent breath in between shivers. He looked around, and noted with a slight amount of despair that the closest accessible shoreline was much too far for him to swim to in these conditions.

As it was, he wasn’t entirely sure how long he would be able to keep himself from sinking. His limbs felt like lead weights, and he just couldn’t seem to force himself to make them do what he wanted.

He looked back toward the shore again, and noted that he could see the Brig and the Doctor in a motorboat, heading his way. He smiled tiredly as he struggled to keep his head above water. Maybe he wouldn’t die alone after all. And with that, he lost the struggle to keep himself afloat.

His next memories came in odd flashes: he was onboard the motorboat, coughing up what seemed to be gallons of water; on shore, wrapped in a multitude of blankets, yet still feeling chilled to the bone; Jo giving him a big hug, then chiding him for doing something so reckless to save her.

He only nodded, having seen the concern in her eyes and knowing she was simply upset at the fact that she might have been the cause of his death. He had tried to reassure her that he was alright, but his still-chattering teeth and raspy voice from coughing up all the salt water hadn’t really helped his case.

Jo had tried to get him to stop talking and just come back to the base so he could rest, but he had to tell her why he had done it; why he would put himself at risk a thousand times over just to ensure that she would be alright. But the words failed him, and he allowed himself to be led away. He would tell her when he was well - when he wasn’t so cold and tired.

With that, he fell into a fitful sleep in the backseat of the UNIT Land Rover.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Out of the Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146756) by [SmittyJaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws)




End file.
